The Way We Are,
by SkeletonTree
Summary: A collection of one shots about Grimmjow and an OC, both crack and canon in their ways, adding them as I go really.
1. Cold

As the teal-haired man flashed past the corner of her eye, Elle glanced about subtly. She had been walking through the clinical hallways of Las Noches for hours. At first, she was curing her boredom but it had later occured to her that she was actually quiet lost. Wondering aimlessly through samey white corridors, she began to almost respect Aizen for his tactful architecture, an uninvited guest would never dream of being able to casually snoop around the place. Designed to perfection.

The Arrancar heaved an echoed sigh she leant her spine against the wall, staring ahead of herself into.. more whiteness, it was almost blinding. As she stopped there, she couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a familier feeling of goosebumps washed over skin. She wasn't able to make out whether it was cold or whether the man that had been following her for an hour had finally leaked a small amount of reitsu.

Feeling his presence around the corner ahead, her smile thinned into a smirk, turning her eyes to his destination, she waited for him to show himself.

A moment or two passed before the cocky Espada wheeled around the corner, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his usual sneered wiped across his features.

"You following me, eh?" He practically spat down to her, his arm sretched out above her head as his palm pushed against the wall. She was a lowly arrancar afterall. He was surpised however when the woman raised her eyes to his, piercing his own teal optics with her brown ones.

"Following you, Grimmjow-san? Why, I was under the impression you've been following me since I passed the meeting hall."

At this, Grimmjow's expression changed from angry to plain frustration. How dare she outsmart him.

"Well maybe number 13 could stop thinking herself privilaged enough to be followed by me, huh?" Aiko could tell he was annoyed, his voice level rose as he spat the last words. Intrigued by his buttons, she coyly tilted her head to one side.

"Grimmjow-san, I would never think that about you.. the Sexta Espada.." Her eyes traveled across his torso, he noticed this and scowled.

"Woman, nothin' but trouble.." He pushed off the wall sulkly and began to gruffly head down the corridor. Aiko followed him with her eyes.

"So, where were you heading?"

The Espada stopped, craning his head round to look at her, his brow creased again. "I was just.. Just.. what the fuck has it got to do with you eh?!" Frustrated at his own bluster, he turned away from her. This only made the under-ranked arrancar smile.

"Well, okay then. See you later, Grimmjow-san!" She gave him a patronising wave before going on her way.

She was about to turn down the next corridor when the Espada shoved round in front her, his face close to hers in a horrible sneer.

"You think you're really clever don't you?" He scoffed.

"Clearly, I'm frustrating you so I obviously am, number six." She spoke calmly, distain hinting in her words. Grimmjow, unable to take any backlash from anyone, especially a woman, especially a arrancar lower than himself. He pounded his fist against the white, unmarked wall beside them.

"I'll show you, bitch!" His hand reached out for her throat in an instant, fingers coiling around her small, feminine neck. Aiko felt a shudder run through her as he lifted her from the floor, the blood draining from her head, making her dizzy. Grimmjow saw this in her expression and grinned in victory as he smashed her against the wall. "No clever words this time, eh?"

She didn't answer, instead she simply stared at him. She knew that he had it in him to break her neck like a twig but she was curious, curious to see what else he might do to her. She felt his grip loosen slightly as his face brushed her own, his lips moving to her ear.

"Struggle for me, won't you?" He whispered, teasingly. Her first reaction was to smash her palm into his chest and knock the wind out of him, but his words changed her attitude and instead, she reached out and curled her fingers around the collar of his jacket, tugging him closer. She swallowed, catching a breath as he came forward.

"Make.. me." She gasped out.

The Sexta Espada grinned manically. He let go of her throat and watched her drop to the floor, he smirked as she coughed and spluttered, without giving her a moment to regain herself he grabbed the front of her uniform and dragged her up from the floor and down the corridor, not bothering to take it slow. He marched across the hallway, his foot busting the lock on his own door as it flew open helplessly. Without regard, he dragged her inside and let the door slam behind him.

Once inside the room, Aiko had a moment to look around, the room was white, but of course she expected that. It was minimal, a simple bed and plain cabnet beside it sat on one side of the seemingly spacious room whilst a full-length mirror occupied the wall opposite. In the corner was a screened out ensuite. She could vaguely hear the dull sound of a tap dripping. Behind her, Grimmjow slid his jacket from himself and flung it onto the foot of the bed. Suprise swept Elle as she had almost forgotten the reason why she was in his room in the first place.

Before she had time to react, Grimmjow grabbed her and turned her roughly round to face him. She swallowed a notion of fear swept over her at his lustful expression. Her lips parted to say something but no words came out, she was distraced by a cold sensation trailing down from her collar to rest between her breasts, she dared glance down to see Grimmjow's finger resting there but her head was caught up by his other hand which pulled her face roughly against his own so that his lips could take her viciously. The intensity of his kiss made her someone lightheaded and she coiled an arm around his shoulder for something of a support. Grimmjow took this as a response and pulled her body against his own firmly, his hips pushing into hers. The very thought of it sent Elle's head spinning as she broke her lips free for air.

As she did so, Grimmjow took this as an advantage and pulled the top of her uniform apart. Inwardly she cursed him. There was a zip for a reason. As the useless garment loosened at the front, he grasped the bottom of it and pulled it up the length of her legs, hips, abdomen and torso. Elle lifted her arms so that he could pull it from her completely. Once free, she felt a cold draft tickle her back and she shivered. The man in front of her grinned widely at the sight of her breasts, now quite pert in the cold air of his chambers. Without a second thought his lips latched against her nipple, massaging the other with his hand roughly. Elle arched her back and rose her chest for his comfort, and her own. That was the moment when she gave in, her lips parted to a breathey moan as his own teeth bit down on her nipple carefully. He grinned to himself at his triumph and considered giving up there, but his fun wasn't over yet.

Satisfied that he elected good sounds from her, he removed himself from her chest and grabbed her by the bicep, harshly shoving her down onto the matress of his bed. She looked up at him with suprise and excitement. He stared back at her with lustful hatred, his hands moving to her hips, roughly dragging down the breif matieral of her panties. Instinctively, her knees locked as she propped herself on her elbows to watch him, curiousity still apparent in her eyes. He watched her plainly, removing the last parts of his clothing. At the sight of his now quite erect member, Elle rose an eyebrow. The very look on her face enraged him and he wanted to tear her apart. That bitch.

The Espada grabbed her knees and ripped them apart brutely as his hand curled around the bottom of her back and dragged her closer to the edge of the bed. He bent over alittle, his face close to hers:

"You think you're better than me, princess?"

Elle simply smirked playfully up at him, his eyes narrowed slowly before he suddenly thrust forward, entering her wet folds. Elle gasped at the sudden intrusion, her eyes widened with the suprise of it. Grimmjow grinned at her reaction and began to grinde his hips closely against her own. Elle entangled her fingers within his teal hair and groaned beneath him, her hips rolling desperately against his own as his pace quickened.

He continued to pound into her lustfully until her arms could not take her weight and she lay back against the matress, allowing her back to arch as he plunged deeply into her. Gripping her hips firmly, Grimmjow pounded her harder at a better angle. He could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his spine and his sheer will to hold on was severing. Beneath him Elle was on her last edge of sanity. Her groaned grew louder and more frequent. In a lasting effort her hips rose against him, slamming her hips against his own until her walls contracted tightly and her climax washed over her brilliantly. Feeling like he had done his job well, Grimmjow pulled her hips on him firmly and released. He grunted as he came inside of her and let go of her hips, collapsing on the bed beside her.

The room was filled with a hot, humid taste, Grimmjow and Elle lay beside each other sweaty and out of breath. After a moment, the Sexta Espada rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head, a satisified look upon his face as he glanced at her.

"Got anything fucking clever to say now eh?"

Without answering, Elle got off the bed and slipped her clothes back on as best she could in their damaged state, she glanced at herself in the mirror before gripping teh door handle and opening it. She gave him a small smile as she glanced back at him.

"I've had better." Without another word, Number 13 turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked back down the hallway she heard a terrific crash from the room she had just left. As she turned the corner back to her own room, Elle's mouth twitched into a devious smirk. Silly Espada..

* * *

**ahaha, So that's it. My second GrimxElle one shot, I involved pr0n because it's funneh :3**

**More to come, when I stop having writer's block. x.x**


	2. Betrayal

**Some dribble I came up with, I have a tendancy to write down scenes I play out in my head. This is about Grimmjow and Elle who is an Original Character, and has nothing to do with Bleach apart from Grimmjo'ws origins which are hinted at throughout. Elle is a human working on some kind of resistance (?) I'm not sure myself. Lol.**

**I will probably write more one shots such as this because I don't have enough ammo to make a story out of it and my stories fail after three chapters, Lol. Enjoy!**

As the sun's bright rays hit the coming horizon that morning, Elle stood with her back to the city. The smoothing laps of water stroking at her feet as she made her way down the sand paths of the beach.

The coastal breeze was fresh, bustling through her dark tresses as she made her way into the small alcove as instructed.

Approaching the rocks now, a strong smell of seawater hung in the air, radiating from the damp, slippery cave walls. Glancing cautiously behind her, Elle disappeared into the mouth of the alcove.

Grimmjow stood with his back to her, wearing his usual white, Espada attire. Elle quietly noted the tattoo on his back, the delicate curve of the number six stood out on his pale skin. She stopped a few yards in front of him, a hand casually placed on her bony hip.

"So, I'm here." Her words echoed through the hollow arch of the cave and Grimmjow turned to her, a small smirked played on the corner of his mouth, his teal eyes bright in the dark shadows of the cave bottom.

"Finally."

Elle sighed, glancing away from him with annoyance. "I told you, it's not easy to get in and out so frequently anymore. Ever since your kind started showing up round here, the security's tripled. People are untrustworthy of everyone."

"So they should be if one of their own leaders is betraying them."

Without an answer to this, Elle took a seat down on a placed log, the burnt out fire still hummed with the scorched smell of wood. Grimmjow followed her with his intense eyes.

"Would you rather I betrayed you?" The question surprised him but his expression turned to a frown.

"If it wasn't for you feeble human feelings, I wouldn't even by here right now. You caused this yourself woman."

Elle was not one to be talked down to, especially not by him. She stood up with a deep scowl. "Yes, lets blame this thing on me shall we? Weren't you the one who came to _me_?! Because I am not the only one who betrayed my people for these feelings, am I?"

As the words spat out of her mouth, Grimmjow's frustration had taken it's toll and he leered forward, his hand gripping her firmly by the shoulders. He stared into her pain stricken dark eyes for a long moment, his anger slipping slowly and he realised that this was his fault, his doing. He had indeed betrayed his people. His 'brothers and sisters' as Aizen liked to put it. He was deeply confused at the sudden burst of love and compassion here had in him for this mere human woman. He had tried for a long time to supress it. But in the end, emotions got the better of him and he had plunged them both into a tragedy.

His grip loosened.

"..You think that I'm doing this for feelings?" He spoke quietly, unable to make eye contact. "Hell, I'm doing this for kicks, you should know that."

As soon as the words were spoken, he had regretted it. Elle's body stiffened in his grasp and she stood up slowly. Forced to look up at her now, Grimmjow raised his eyes to hers, the pain and love had gone, replaced with manifested hate. He raised an eyebrow, also rising. He had pushed the knife in, he couldn't stop now; he had to twist it.

"Oh, c'mon, Elle. You really think this was one big love story? I'm an _ESPADA_, I have no emotions. Only hate." He waited for her reply, or even a reaction but she simply stood and stared at him.

He went on, hurling insults, any person would be humiliated at the things that he said as he paced around the cave as if prowling on his prey. When he stopped, the silence from her was unbearable; deafening. In a moment of frustration he grabbed her and shoved her brutishly against the rocky cave wall.

"WHY WON'T YOU SPEAK HUH?!" He stared at her, searching for some kind of sign. Eventually, a clear trickle rolled down her cheek, followed by another. Grimmjow felt a rush of triumph.

"Psh. Pathetic.." He barely whispered as he pulled away from the wall and turned away from her, the pain was too much now, he ached with it. "Just.. go Elle. Go back to your little human life and find some ditzy fool to be with okay? We're over, if we were anything to begin with.."

He hesitated as he turned to leave, in the silent hope that she might call out to him, slap him, anything! But, she didn't. The Espada sighed heavily and trudged out of the cave without another word.

When his shadow had left the cave and his footsteps were out of earshot, she collapsed crumpling down on herself and cried. Nothing around her mattered, only the pain in her chest thumped through her as what seemed an endless display of tears rolled down her cheeks and onto damp sand.

Without knowing it, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had completely broken the only person who would ever love him.


	3. Security

I wrote this because I thought it would be a good way to reignite the rivalry and hatred between Grimmjow and Ichigo and because this scene was very well done in the roleplay so I decided to adapt it. XD

The OC has changed to another arrancar called Aiko, who has just taken the place of Espada #9 and betrayed her feelings for Ichigo. Drabble really.

Pouring from the sky, the rain splashed against Aiko's cold cheeks, dissolving her tears as she lowered her eyes to the mangled body of the shinigami.

"I HATE YOU." She spat brutely, but the orange-haired teen could only struggle to move, a small pained whimper cut from his lips. This enraged her more.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE ICHIGO!?" There was a pleading tone in her voice that made him glance up at her weakly. Her expression was pained and her eyes red with crying. His brow furrowed as much as it could as he watched her features change into confusion.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, he was crippled by a familar reistu that had just approached. Although it was not flared out in angry force, Ichigo's weakened state still found the presence hard to handle.

"Aiko, let's get moving."

A small gasp escaped her throat as she looked up at the Espada, the Sexta Espada, her Espada. She swallowed, giving a shaking nod and rose from her kneeling position over her fallen enemy. Aiko's eyes traveled down to the feeble Ichigo once more before she stepped over his body and towards the man in white.

"Wait.." She paused, the loud whisper from Ichigo made her obey his command, even if it was the last thing she ever did for him. Slowly, she craned her neck, her eyes on him as he spoke: "..Aiko. Why?"

She stared at him for a moment, unable to answer for the breif hesitation, in front of her she could sense that He was getting impatient and spoke up.

"Because they offer me what you can't."

"Heh, and what's that eh?"

She swallowed. "Security."

Security. Ichigo's eyes fell to the floor once again as his head lay in a forming puddle. Defeated and unable to move. Aiko turned sharply back to the Espada who was looking over at the scene with terrific boredom.

"Are you done being nice to the bastard?" His arm instinctively moved around her shoulders and pulled her in close to his torso, as if claiming his prize.

Aiko did not look back at Ichigo as the portal opened up in front of her, instead she disappeared, the portal closing on the black ink against the bone of her hip.

'9.'

Grimmjow glanced at the pink-haired woman beside him as the portal closed, "You're not going to cry again are you?" Aiko looked back at him with an amused frown.

"Of course not darling, now shut up and take me home." Eventhough being called 'darling' made his blood boil, Grimmjow happily accepted her request because he knew that she was never going back to the Shinigami.


	4. Watch Me By

Hello again! My 4th One shot of this collection is abit experimental, this is a crack poem-type thing. O.o; It features song lyrics from Marylin Manson and doesn't really make that much sense.. really.. ish. Rated M for language and smex.

I can hear his footsteps.

_Walking through the desolate park, the air crisp and frozen._

My heartbeat is racing.

_The wind is cursing. _

Leave me alone!

_You pathetic creep._

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques watched the girl from a distance as she flaunted herself in from of the mirror. The ivy green dress she wore clung at her hips generously and the man found his tongue wetting his lips.

_Flithy fucking whore._

He sunk back into the shadow of the bulding as she looked out of her window, a searching frown emulating her beautiful, innocent face before she retreated, the light turned off as the room was left empty.

_What do you want from me?!_

Her muffled protested drowned against his lips as his hands explored the forbidden. Her small restraint wasn't enough to make him leave as her small fist beat against his aching chest. Her face smudged with scarlet lipstick and her eyes watering black mascara.

_Can't you see? You're everything._

He hated her, he fucking hated her. The way she swayed delicately when she walked past, the flutter of her eye lashes and that dress that made him sink into his deepest fantasies. That look she gave.

_You can lust for me, bastard. But you'll never have me._

His fist crushed against the wall behind her head and she recoiled. She looked beautiful when she was scared shitless. His fingers pinched her jaw firmly, forcing her head back. Her sullen eyes barely able to keep eye contact.

_Does it make you feel like a woman, treating me a like a dog?_

His lustful anger sped up as he hitched up the hem of her skirt. Her protests grew louder, his cold fingertips grabbing, pinching her smooth, untouched skin. He was a savage.

_And I love it._

She tugged at his hair, his clothes and his arms, desperate from a closer connection. A higher level of pleasure. His eyes met her own and they softened gently as the girl he held renvocted his feelings.

_The bitch likes it._

His body pressured hers. Pounded her, ripped her apart. The final fight was over. He had won, like he knew he would as the girl turned woman beneath him. Wriggling and groaning into his sweat coated arms.

_Rebel, Rebel, Bitch, Bitch & Don't Forget The Violence._


End file.
